Uma Namorada para o Ken
by Dama 9
Summary: [Oneshort]Passado um ano após a técnica angelical. O Kaleido Star abre as portas para uma nova fase. Novo elenco, novas acomodações, entre essas e outras, a chegada de uma jovenzinha pode abalar o coraçãozinho do loirinho.


**Oi pessoal**

**Bem, cá estou pra postar mais uma fic de Kaleido Star, que atualmente é um dos meus animes favoritos.**

**Antes de qualquer coisa queria falar um pouquinho de como essa fic nasceu. Nasceu de mais uma parceria entre eu e minha Anuee-chan, a mente crimonosa da familia como eu a chamo, concordamos em um ponto em comum. O Ken não vai ficar com a Sora, isso é claro se depender de nós. Enfim, enquanto não decidimos se a Sora fica com o Leon e o Yuri a gente vai bolando algumas histórias para entrete-los.Então, espero que gostem dessa mais nova criação, depois de A fantástica Propósta do Carlos, com vocês: Uma namorada para o Ke:**

**Uma namorada para o Ken.**

Agora, nenhum dia poderia se chamar de normal, para o pessoal do Kaleido Star, a cada dia que se passava à ansiedade era maior, como todo mês de janeiro, o Kaleido Star abria suas portar para um novo grupo de artistas tentarem a sorte no mundo mágico do palco Kaleido. Pensando assim, Carlos, Yuri, Leon e o Sr. Kennedy, estavam há horas trancados em uma sala discutindo as novas mudanças que ocorreriam naquele ano dentro do Kaleido Star. Claro que a Sora e as meninas, estavam com os ouvidos colados na porta...

**Sr. Kennedy**: Carlos, isso realmente é um projeto ousado.

**Carlos**: Eu disse isso pro Yuri, mas a idéia foi dele.

**Leon**: Pode ser ousado, mas chamará mais a atenção.

**Yuri**: Enquanto você se prender somente ao básico Carlos. O Kaleido Star nunca via mudar.

**Carlos**: Se eu me apegasse só ao básico, ano passado nós não teríamos tido todos aqueles problemas causados pela Sora.

**Sr. Kennedy**: Mas isso melhorou muito a imagem do Kaleido Star para o publico e claro os investidores adoraram...

**Leon**: O que nós devemos mesmo é mudar. Precisamos de algo novo, desafiador.

**Yuri**: Isso é fácil, aprovem meu projeto.

**Carlos**: O que acha Sr. Kennedy?

**Sr. Kennedy**: Esse jovem está certo é um plano ousado e desafiador, vai funcionar com certeza.

**Carlos**: Então a idéia esta aprovada, mas tem mais uma coisa.

**Yuri**: O que?

**Carlos**: O Leon vai ser seu supervisor, caso aconteça alguma coisa ele vai poder ajudar, o que acha Leon?

**Leon**: Eu, porque?

**Sr**. **Kennedy**: Se estamos falando de um projeto desafiador e ousado porque não, vocês podem se dar bem trabalhando juntos.

Uma pequena corrente elétrica cruzou os olhos de Leon e Yuri. O Leon sendo o subordinado e o Yuri o chefe era uma coisa, mas os papéis se invertendo, não parecia um bom sinal. (fala sério, esses dois juntos, não quero nem ver no que vai dar).

**Yuri**: Tudo bem. Se o Leon não se importar podemos começar amanhã mesmo.- fala Yuri com um olhar sombrio e a voz serrada.

**Leon**: Tudo bem. – com uma cara de quem não tinha escolha.

**Carlos (pensando):** Vai ser divertido ver o que esses dois vão fazer juntos.

**Sr. Kennedy**: Carlos eu poderia fazer mais uma sugestão.

**Carlos (surpreso):** Claro, qual seria?

**Sr. Kennedy**: A Sora poderia ajuda-los, isso se ela aceitar é claro.

Depois dessa sugestão, a tenção ficou ainda maior entre os dois.

**Carlos**: Ótima sugestão e nós sabemos que ela vai ficar muito feliz em ajuda-los.

Um ruído estranho chegou aos ouvidos dos homens, mas quando abriram a porta, não encontraram nada que justificasse o som estranho...

**Depois no dormitório...**

As garotas já estavam se arrumando, Mey e Sora não paravam de falar, dali a três dias Cathy e Layla chegariam para ajudar na seleção do pessoal novo que entraria no Kaleido Star.

Justamente naquele dia, Ken havia ido para a entrada do Kaleido Star fazer a manutenção do globo de cristal que normalmente guardavam os pôsteres das peças que entravam em cartaz, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, uma linda garota de longos cabelos claros e olhos verdes. Ela estava sentada perto do portão de entrada, Ken estranhou o fato da garota estar ali, se fosse para participar do teste, ele só começaria dali a dois dias. Sem se importar muito ele foi fazer seu trabalho.

**No dia seguinte... **

Ken estava chegando no Kaleido Star para mais um dia de trabalho, quando notou no portão de entrada a mesma garota do dia seguinte. Mas dessa vez ele resolveu se aproximar e falar com a garota.

**Próximo ao portão...**

**Mey**: Faz dois dias que ela esta ali.

**Sora**: Ela quem?

**Mey**: Aquela garota que esta com o Ken, faz dois dias que ela esta ali no portão, acho que ela esta esperando abrir.

**Sora**: Então ela deve ter vindo para o teste.

**Rosetta**: Ela não parece ser daqui.

**Mey**: Talvez ela pense que, quem for o primeiro da fila já será pré-selecionado.

**Sora**: Ou talvez ela não saiba disso e esteja esperando.

**Rosetta**: Sora, você não se preocupa com isso?

**Sora**: Por que, eu deveria? – diz Sora com cara de quem não esta entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

**Rosetta**: Claro, ela esta falando com o Ken...

**Sora**: Não vejo mal nenhum nisso.

**Mey (pensando):** Ou ela é inocente de mais ou é cega mesmo...

**Rosetta**: Vai me dizer que você não percebeu? E ela também é muito bonita.

**Sora**: Ai, ai, ai... O que você esta querendo dizer Rosetta. Percebeu o que?

**Rosetta**: Esquece Sora, não adianta.

**Mey**: Ela esta querendo dizer que aquela menina parece gostar muito do Ken.

**Sora**: E qual o problema nisso?

Mey e Rosetta caem no chão com uma gotinha na cabeça. (A Sora é sega mesmo, sem duvidas).

**Voltando ao Ken...**

Ele foi se aproximando da garota, mas logo de cara percebeu que ela não era dali.

**Ken**: Oi, você esta esperando alguma coisa?

A garota apenas acenou que **sim** com a cabeça.

**Ken**: Olha, o teste só começa amanhã. Porque você não vai pra sua casa e vem amanhã quando os portões se abrirem?

A garota acenou que **não** com a cabeça.

Nisso Ken começou a estranhar, a menina não deveria estar entendendo nada do que ele estava falando porque primeiro, ela não respondia com palavras as suas perguntas e segundo não olhava em seus olhos pra responder. Até que ele resolveu perguntar:

**Ken**: Você entende o que eu estou falando?

Ela apenas acenou que **sim** com a cabeça.

**Ken**: Então qual é seu nome? – essa era sua ultima tentativa de falar com ela.

Por um momento a menina pareceu ficar corada, Ken estranhou a situação, normalmente quando conversava com Sora era ele quem ficava vermelho. Por fim a garota resolveu responder:

**Isabel**: Meu nome é Isabel!

Ken não notara, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando, por alguns minutos toda aquela visão da Sora em sua vida havia se apagado, dando lugar a imagem de uma garota de cabelos claros e olhos verdes que o fitavam intensamente.

**Ken**: Eu sou o Ken e trabalho aqui no Kaleido Star. De onde você é?

**Isabel**: Eu sou da França, cheguei ontem pra fazer o teste, mas acho que cheguei cedo. – diz a menina disfarçando um sorriso.

**Mey**: Na verdade, você chegou três dias mais cedo.

Nesse momento Ken foi tomado por um certo espanto, Mey, Rosetta e Sora já estavam bem próximos aos dois. E pelo que Ken percebeu, Mey não parecia muito contente. Já que seus olhos pareciam fulmina-lo a distância.

**Sora**: Oi, então você veio para o teste.

**Isabel**: Sim. – respondeu a garota um pouco insegura.

**Rosetta**: Você é francesa, não é?

**Isabel**: Sou.

**Mey**: Porque você esta desde ontem parada aqui na frente?

Por um momento a menina ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

**Isabel**: Her... É que como eu só vim pra fazer o teste e acabei chegando antes eu não tinha onde ficar.

Pro um momento Ken ficou espantado, ele teve a leve impressão de já ter visto aquilo antes.

**Sora**: Você não pode ficar aqui assim, porque não vem com a gente para o Kaleido Star.

**Isabel**: Eu posso?

**Mey**: Mas não pense que isso vai ajudar no teste.

**Rosetta**: Mey não seja mal educada.

**Mey**: Eu só estou esclarecendo as coisas, pra ela não pensar que isso pode interferir na nota dela no teste de amanhã.

**Isabel**: De maneira nenhuma e eu agradeço a gentileza.

**Sora**: Então me deixe fazer as apresentações. Eu sou Sora Naegino, a ruivinha é a Rosetta Passel e a estressada é a Mey Wong.

**Isabel**: Muito prazer, me chamo Isabel.

**Ken**: Sora pra onde vocês vão? – pergunta Ken meio inseguro.

**Sora**: Se você não se importar eu pretendia levar a Isabel pra conhecer o Kaleido Star e se ela quiser pode ficar no dormitório com a gente até amanhã para fazer o teste.

**Isabel**: Não precisa se incomodar...

**Mey**: Hei garota, acho que você nunca ouviu falar da persistência da Sora, não é? Quando ela decide alguma coisa, não adianta nem discutir.

**Rosetta**: Não se preocupe, agora você tem um lugar pra ficar até amanhã.

**Isabel**: Obrigada! E o Ken não vem?

**Ken (corado): **Her... Eu tenho que trabalhar, mas vejo vocês mais tarde.

**Sora**: Então vamos –diz a garota sorrindo.

O Ken não tentava nem mais argumentar com Sora, mas era muito estranha aquela situação. Será que realmente Sora não se importava de ele estar conversando com outra garota. Então porque ela aparecera? Ken se despede aparentemente com cara de quem estava realmente muito confuso. Já que seus sentimentos por Sora só eram desconhecidos pela garota, mesmo porque todo o Kaleido Star já sabia que ele era apaixonado por ela, mas aquela menina nova, realmente tinha mexido com seus sentimentos.

**--- Flash Back --- alguns minutos antes.**

**Mey**: O que você vai fazer Sora?- pergunta Mey muito preocupada.

**Sora**: Eu vou conversar com aquela menina.

**Rosetta**: Ficou louca.

**Sora**: Porque? Ela parece não ser daqui, pode estar perdida.

**Mey**: Mas nem por isso você vai lá.

**Sora**: Eu só vou ajudar.

**Rosetta**: Quando a Sora resolve alguma coisa, não tem quem mude isso.

Por falta de recurso, Mey e Rosetta acabam seguindo Sora até a entrada do Kaleido Star onde Ken e Isabel estavam conversando.

**--- fim do flash back ----**

**Dentro da lona do Kaleido Star...**

As garotas estavam se divertindo ao visitarem todo o Kaleido Star, uma coisa era ver as coisas de dentro do palco, outra bem diferente era vê-las de fora, como um visitante e ainda mais tendo a Sora como guia turística. No meio do caminho, as garotas encontram com Carlos:

**Carlos**: Como vão meninas.

**Todas**: Bem!

**Carlos**: Quem é ela? – pergunta ele surpreso.

**Sora**: Ela é a Isabel, chegou ontem da França e não tinha onde ficar, ai eu resolvi que ela ficaria comigo até o teste de amanhã.

**Carlos (pensando)**: Espero que aqueles dois saibam se virar sozinhos, o teste de amanhã promete.

**Sora**: Algum problema Carlos?

**Carlos**: Não, nenhum. Eu quero aproveitar pra te dar um recado.

**Sora**: Algum problema?

**Carlos**: Não pelo contrário. Eu queria que você ajudasse o Leon e o Yuri.

**Sora (pensando): **Ai, ai, ai... Ele não esqueceu aquela idéia absurda.

**Sora**: Eu... Porque? – diz a garota um tanto rosada.

**Carlos**: Os dois estão trabalhando em um projeto novo para as reformas do Kaleido Star e seria bom se você pudesse ajudar com algumas idéias.

**Sora**: Mas não seria melhor a Mia, ela tem idéias melhor do que eu. –diz Sora tentando sair da reta.

**Carlos (a fulminando):** Eles já estão te esperando.

Era duro discutir com o chefe, então Sora se despediu das meninas pedindo que elas ficassem com Isabel até ela voltar. Mey pareceu não achar muito certo aquilo, pois ela ainda não tinha entendido direito àquela conversa da garota ter chegado alguns dias antes, mas a pedido de Sora resolveu ser mais educada e continuar o passeio com as meninas. Antes de Sora sair, Rosetta deu um sorriso maroto para a amiga, afinal atualmente todo o Kaleido Star já comentavam sobre a mudança que ocorrera em Leon após a ultima peça, mas quem ou o que causara isso, era evidente para todos, mas afinal ela estava no meio do fogo cruzado entre os dois caras mais populares e lindos do Kaleido Star, não é fácil pra ninguém...

**No ginásio do Kaleido Star...**

Uma grande mesa fora posta num canto do ginásio do Kaleido Star, como Yuri e Leon precisariam de muito espaço para organizar as plantas do prédio e prepararem os primeiros pontos que passariam por reformas, eles estavam quase que a metade do dia na frente daquela mesa cheia de papéis discutindo o que fariam primeiro.

**Leon**: Podemos começar pelo palco.

**Yuri**: Mas se ocorrer algum imprevisto, vamos fazer o quê?

**Leon**: Então o que você sugere?

**Yuri**: Vamos começar a ampliação pela parte de fora, assim não interfere no trabalho dos outros.

**Leon**: Mas isso vai levar um tempo que não temos.

**Yuri**: Se for por tempo, nós já estamos cinco horas sem resolver nada.

**Leon (irritado)**: Se você não pensasse tanto nos prós e contras desse seu projeto nós iríamos mais rápido.

**Yuri (+ irritado):** O que você quer dizer com isso, ele foi aprovado não foi, até você concordou com ele, não é mesmo?

**Leon**: Isso porque... – nesse momento ele foi interrompido por uma voz suave que vinha do fundo do ginásio.

**Sora**: Oi pessoal! Interrompo alguma coisa? – diz a garota meio rosada.

**Yuri**: De maneira nenhuma, obrigado por ter vindo Sora.

**Leon (fulminado Yuri):** Espero que com você aqui, nós possamos fazer algum progresso, porque se depender do Yuri.

**Yuri**: Se você parasse de pegar no meu pé, quem sabe nós poderíamos ter progredido.

**Leon**: O Carlos mandou que eu te supervisionasse é o que estou fazendo.

**Yuri**: Não, você esta empatado o meu trabalho.

**Leon**: Então eu vou...

**Sora**: Vai a lugar algum, o Carlos mandou vocês trabalharem juntos e me jogou no meio desse rolo. Her... Quero dizer, me mandou ajudar. Então porque vocês não param de discutir e me explicam o que vai ser feito.

Uma corrente elétrica cruzou o olhar dos dois, não seria nada fácil fazer aqueles dois se darem bem a ponto de conseguirem trabalhar juntos.

**Sora (pensando):** O Carlos ficou louco, só pode. Fazer esses dois trabalharem juntos e ainda me colocar no meio do fogo cruzado. Ai, ai, ai... Porque eu?

**Leon**: Sora, o projeto de reforma consiste em...

**Yuri (enfezado)**: Espera ai, o projeto é meu e eu explico.

**Leon**: Já que insiste. – diz Leon com um ar irônico.

**Yuri**: O projeto consiste em adaptar ao Kaleido Star mais uma lona.

**Sora**: Você quer dizer, ampliar o palco?

**Yuri**: Quase isso, como o próximo espetáculo a ser encenado será o Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, nós precisaremos de um espaço bem maior do que o normal, já que o numero de integrantes do elenco ira aumentar também. Por isso vamos ampliar não só o palco como a estrutura também.

**Sora**: Isso vai ser realmente incrível-vel-vel.

**Yuri (sorridente):** Foi o que pensei.

**Leon**: Mas ainda temos um problema, por onde começamos?

**Sora**: Pelo começo é claro.

Os dois caem no chão com uma gotinha na cabeça.

**Sora**: Calma, eu estava brincando. Esse problema é fácil de resolver, se o palco não estiver pronto, nós não poderemos trabalhar, então o certo seria começar por dentro e depois ampliar a parte de fora, isso levaria menos tempo do que se fosse o inverso.

**Yuri (com cara de derrotado)**: Você pensa mesmo assim?

**Leon (com uma cara de triunfo):** Eu disse isso pra ele, mas ele me ouve?

**Sora**: Bem, resolvido esse problema, se vocês não se importarem eu vou treinar, qualquer coisa me chamem.

**Leon**: Obrigado pela ajuda, Sora.

**Sora (corando):** Não foi nada, agora vocês só tem que parar de discordar e trabalharem mais.

Os dois ainda pareciam discordar, mas resolveram trabalhar, ainda mais porque a Sora estava ali por perto. E não seria legal eles ficarem se "elogiando" perto dela.

**No placo do Kaleido Star...**

**Isabel**: Isso é realmente incrível.

**Rosetta**: Nos dias de espetáculo é ainda mais.

**Mey**: Eu acho que o melhor é estar lá em cima. – diz apontando para os trapézios.

**Rosetta**: Lembra Mey, da Eterna Ilusão.

**Isabel**: Foram vocês duas que criaram essa técnica para a peça Lago dos Cisnes não foram?

**Rosetta (corada)**: Na verdade os créditos são todos da Mey.

As garotas passaram quase que o dia todo passeando pelo Kaleido Star. Quando pela tarde encontraram com Ken. Até mesmo Rosetta percebeu que Isabel e Ken estavam um pouco, como posso dizer, desconcertados. Mey que já notara logo de cara, chamou Ken em um canto onde Rosetta e Isabel não poderiam ouvi-la.

**Mey**: Ken acho que é melhor você pedir para outra pessoa tomar o seu lugar no teste de amanhã.

**Ken (corado):** Porque diz isso Mey?

**Mey**: Não se faça de ingênuo. Ken eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você esta apaixonado por essa menina.

**Ken (vermelho)**: Do q-ue vo-cê es-ta fa-lando.? Diz o garoto meio gaguejando.

**Mey**: Olha, eu sei que você ficou muito tempo encanado na Sora e é normal você se interessar por essa menina, mas...

**Ken (a interrompendo):** Mey, você esta confundindo as coisas, eu e a Isabel somos só...

**Mey (com aqueles dentes):** Não mude de assunto, está escrito na sua testa. O que eu quero te dizer é que se você estiver no teste de amanhã você pode acabar prejudicando essa menina.

**Ken (triste)**: Prejudicando, porque?

**Mey**: Eu sei que não é só impressão, porque ela parece gostar de você mesmo. Amanhã se você estiver no teste você vai tirar a concentração dela e ela não vai passar.

**Ken**: Você quer que eu me afaste, mas todo ano sou eu quem aplica os testes.

**Mey**: Mas até o ano retrasado você não tinha se apaixonado por nenhuma das candidatas.

**Ken: (corado):** Você diz isso pela Sora? Mas ela só me considera um amigo;

**Mey**: Ken, você mais do que ninguém entende que a única coisa que interessa pra Sora no momento é o Kaleido Star, mas você é a pessoa que ela mais admira e que sempre esta do lado dela. Só que nesse momento até ela é capaz de perceber que você realmente gosta dessa menina e se tem uma coisa que ela não ira permitir é que ela seja reprovada no teste da Layla.

**Ken**: Eu havia me esquecido, tem a Layla ainda, não é?

**Mey**: A srta. Layla é muito exigente com os novatos, esse é um dos motivos para que o Carlos tenha pedido a ela para estar presente no teste. Por isso eu peço, se você quer o melhor pra essa menina, não esteja no teste amanhã.

**Ken**: Mas quem vai estar lá?

**Mey**: Não se preocupe, eu peço para a Sora convencer o Leon ou o Yuri, eles podem dar um jeito nisso, sem a srta Layla perceber.

**Ken**: A Sora, porque a Sora?

**Mey**: Ela é a pessoa mais indicada, e confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo.

**Ken**: Obrigado Mey.

Depois disso, cada um foi pro seu canto e o resto do dia Ken não se aproximou de Isabel.

No dia seguinte, Layla e Cathy chegaram no Kaleido Star para fazerem o teste no novo grupo que entraria no K.S. Sora e Mey estavam muito felizes, afinal as duas contavam os dias para a chegada de Layla. Na hora do teste todos estavam presentes, inclusive Isabel. A garota parecia nervosa quando Mey se aproximou.

**Mey**: Não se preocupe, faça o teste com calma.

**Isabel**: O Ken não vem?

**Mey**: Dessa vez vai ser outra pessoa a aplicar o teste.

**Isabel**: Ufa.

**Mey**: Disse alguma coisa.

**Isabel**: Nada, não falei nada.

Mey deu um sorriso, era evidente que a garota gostava mesmo do Ken, pelo menos suas suspeitas estavam corretas, a garota passara os últimos dias na porta do Kaleido Star só para vê-lo chegar, isso realmente seria bom pra os dois.

Depois de seis horas de teste, finalmente Layla, Cathy e Yuri se decidiram por um grupo de sete pessoas, das sessenta pessoas que haviam se apresentado. Entre essas pessoas estava Isabel, que se destacara como uma grande acrobata. Sora ficara muito feliz com isso, inconscientemente ela também torcia pelo novo casal. Depois de uma longa conversa com Mey, Sora ficou sabendo todos os detalhes sobre o possível romance de Ken e Isabel.

**Um mês depois...**

Finalmente Yuri e Leon concordaram com algumas coisas e conseguiram coordenar o final das reformas do Kaleido Star. Sem perceberem ambos acabaram se divertindo com a bagunça, mesmo discordando um pouco e tem a pobre da Sora apartar as brigas. Faltavam apenas dois dias para a estréia da peça.

**Mia**: Eu estou muito nervosa.

**Anna**: Até parece quer é a primeira vez que você sobe no palco

**Sora**: Nem fale, vocês lembram do primeiro dia que entramos juntas no palco.

**Mia**: É, nós realmente levamos um certo tempo para nos acostumarmos e aperfeiçoarmos o Tripla Ilusão.

**Sora**: Isso é claro; depois de cairmos muito.

As garotas riram... Mas em um canto do camarim alguém parecia realmente nervosa a ponto de nem ouvir as besteiras que as meninas falavam. Isabel, que finalmente teria sua estréia no novo Kaleido Star parecia realmente nervosa.

**Isabel (pensando):** Será que vai dar certo, eu não quero atrapalhar ninguém, mas elas já estão aqui há mais tempo que eu. Eu não sei o que fazer.

Enquanto Mia e as outras meninas conversavam e se preparavam para a peça, Sora saiu de fininho do camarim e por sorte encontrou Ken na metade do caminho. O garoto pareceu surpreso ao vê-la.

**Ken**: Tudo bem com você, Sora?

**Sora**: Esta sim Ken, obrigada por perguntar.

**Ken**: Você não deveria estar se arrumando para entrar no placo daqui a pouco?

**Sora**: Eu deveria, mas precisava falar com você antes.

**Ken**: Comigo? – pergunta o garoto corando por um momento.

**Sora**: Sim, é sobre a Isabel.

**Ken (corado):** O que tem ela?

**Sora**: Seja sincero Ken, você gosta dela, não é mesmo?

**Ken (vermelho):** Her.. Sora... Aonde você quer chegar com isso Sora?

**Sora**: Apenas responda.

**Ken**: Eu gosto muito dela, mas...

**Sora**: Então porque não foi falar com ela?

Por um momento o garoto ficou surpreso, nem mesmo ele imaginava aquela atitude de Sora. Ele estava desconcertado por ter de falar que estava em duvida sobre seus sentimentos.

**Ken (corado):** Por que, eu deveria?

**Sora**: Claro que sim. Ela esta muito nervosa, ainda mais depois de ver o Kaleido Star cheio e nesse momento ela precisa do seu apoio.

**Ken (corado):** Do meio apoio?

**Sora**: Isso mesmo, Ken. A Isabel gosta muito de você e o que ela precisa nesse momento é de você ao lado dela.

**Ken (sério)**: Você tem certeza disso?

**Sora**: Não há porque você ter duvidas, está escrito na sua teste que você também gosta dela. Agora não pense muito e vá falar com ela. Vocês dois são pessoas especiais e merecem ficar juntos.

**Ken (pensando):** Você esta certa, não há por que ter dúvidas.

**Sora**: Vá logo Ken.

**Ken**: Sora, obrigado!

**Sora**: Não foi nada, você é o meu melhor amigo, por isso eu quero o melhor pra você, agora, boa sorte.

**Ken (pensando):** melhor amigo, não é ?

Os dois se despediram, Sora voltou correndo para o camarim, dando somente um tempo de distancia para a chegada de Ken, isso porque, ela precisava tirar as meninas de lá de dentro, afinal ela não queria ninguém segurando vela.

Como sempre, após o final da peça, Sarah encontrou um motivo para fazer uma festa, na verdade foram três. O primeiro era o novo visual do Kaleido Star e o trabalho de Yuri e Leon havia ficado realmente incrível, o segundo era que finalmente aqueles dois haviam se acertado, mesmo eles quase se matando no palco na hora de interpretarem seus papéis (já que por idéia da Mia, ambos seriam rivais pelo amor de uma garota quem é ela, fica a cargo da imaginação de cada um para descobrir), mas no final nenhum dos dois saiu machucado e o terceiro era o mais comentado em todo os K.S. era sobre o novo casalzinho. Finalmente Ken havia tomado coragem de se declarar a Isabel e os dois estavam namorando.

Rosetta e Mey ainda não entendiam muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mesmo porque Ken havia demorado um mês para fazer aquilo e minutos antes da peça começar ele aparecera pra falar com a menina. Apoiando-a e a tranqüilizando.

Mia e Anna que observaram tudo a distancia perceberam o dedinho de Sora no meio, afinal só ela poderia fazer o garoto desencanar de vez e partir pra outra.

E como o Carlos mesmo disse uma vez. **"Essa é uma nova fase do Kaleido Star...".**

* * *

E ai pessoal 

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews, please.


End file.
